


I'm Gonna Make This Place Your Home

by landoftraitors



Category: Supernatural
Genre: 15x20 isn't real and can't hurt me, AND IT'S ON VALENTINE'S DAY BITCHES, American Sign Language, Bisexual Dean Winchester, Canon Rewrite, Castiel Deserves to be Happy (Supernatural), Charlie Bradbury & Dean Winchester Friendship, Dean Winchester Deserves to be Happy, Dean Winchester Teaches Castiel to be Human, Destiel Becoming Canon On 5 November 2020 (Supernatural), Domestic Team Free Will (Supernatural), Episode Fix-It: s15e20 Carry On, Established Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Everyone Is Alive, Everyone Needs A Hug, Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, F/F, F/M, Fix-It, M/M, Multi, My Tags List Is Its Own Novel, Other, Sam Winchester Deserves to be Happy, The Author Regrets Nothing, There's A Tag For That, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, also cas can sign becuase he's an angel and i'm the author, andrew dabb's existence is a hate crime, author is deaf, author's heart is in shambles, dean and charlie are learning asl with sam and eileen because i said so, in this house we don't bury gays or disabled folks, jody and donna being nice cute lesbian moms, only corpses, slight angst but only a little i promise, so i have final authority amen, spoiler alert there's a wedding, the winchester parents can fuck off, we're pretending they don't exist with the exception of some homophobic john angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:09:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/landoftraitors/pseuds/landoftraitors
Summary: destiel is canon and everyone lives. that's all you need to know folks.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Donna Hanscum/Jody Mills, Eileen Leahy/Sam Winchester
Comments: 1
Kudos: 8





	1. Author's Note/Storyline Inspiration

**Author's Note:**

> *says a little prayer that i'm doing this right because i've never posted to ao3 before*

Hi friends!

This story began at 5 am in my notes app when I couldn't sleep. I had an idea, a little spark, and couldn't rest until I got it out, so I word-vomited 2 paragraphs and passed out. Upon waking up I began actually writing and came up with… whatever this is. 

Like many fans, when Supernatural ended, I was upset and confused and found comfort in TikToks, Tumblr posts, and YouTube videos filled with headcanons about what we all know what _actually_ happened after 15x19. The ideas started coming together in my head to form one big happy ending for everyone on the show that was all sorts of sappy, happy, romantic, (and maybe unrealistic but still cool as hell). 

I’ll try to update this as frequently as possible, but I am a student and deal with chronic illness so sometimes my online self goes MIA for a bit. Fear not, I’d never forgive myself if I abandoned this. 

In this chapter, I’ll collect links to various social media posts that inspired elements of this story. In most cases, I was inspired by several posts from the user in question so I just linked the original post I found if I was unable to find the other ones.

I’ve been lurking ao3 for years now but didn’t make an account until very recently. Being a not-well-established user, I understand how unlikely it is for this to reach many people, but even if the only satisfaction I get is my own (because holy shit I’ve never wanted to tell a story this badly) I’ll be happy. 

Please note that: 1) my FF skills are… rusty… to say the least, 2) I currently don’t have a beta reader (aside from myself lol) so this may not be the MOST well written thing on here, but I have enough faith in my writing abilities that I think it’ll be enjoyable, 3) i am Deaf but have zero experience writing d/Deaf characters- i can only hope i do eileen justice, constructive criticism is always welcome :)

Much love and thank you for reading, 

LandOfTraitors :)


	2. A Few Little Gifts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> as the tags say: 15x20 isn't real and can't hurt me.   
> tw/cw: none (i don't anticipate much of anything in here to need a warning, but i'll still make note of it in chapter summaries).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a lil setup for the whole "everyone lives" thing, nice n cute, like i mentioned in AN chapter i've no beta reader so let's see if my editing skills are up to par lol, also italicizing shit is too confusing for my pea brain rn so i'll add it later, but it's still readable without it. enjoy i guess??

Following Chuck’s defeat and Jack’s decision to take his place, the last thing Dean wanted was to go home to the bunker. Home. It was a word that, after having experienced such tragedy and heartbreak there, felt hollow. It felt lifeless, without the note of safety and love a home should have. The bunker was no longer home. Not without Cas, not without Charlie and Eileen. It was simply a place. A place Dean drug himself to for the sake of Sam. Despite the sadness that surrounded it, he knew it was where they needed to be for a while. He knew they needed to take a step back and grieve; grieve for the love and family they had both lost in the past few weeks. Sam knew it too.

Neither of the brothers said anything on the car ride back to the bunker. There were no words to be said, not yet. Jack had restored the Earth, but the air was still cold with a sense of pain and emptiness. 

Dean was practically jumping out of the Impala as Sam pulled into the bunker’s large garage. It was at the top of the staircase descending into the bunker that he noticed the first of several oddities him and Sam would encounter that night. Standing there, panting and jumping at Dean with excitement, was Miracle. Dean hugged the shaggy dog tight, probably a little too tight, and smiled for what felt like the first time in days. 

“Hey buddy, what are you doing here?” he laughed, scratching behind Miracle’s ears. “Sammy! Get in here, man! We’ve got a visitor!” Sam could’ve sworn his older brother almost sounded giddy as he sprinted toward the bunker’s entrance. 

“What’s going on in her- hey dude!” Sam exclaimed. He didn’t want to feed into Dean’s desire to keep this thing (a dog in the bunker? really?), he really didn’t, but he was so caught up in whatever emotions one might experience after losing his girlfriend, several best friends, then witnessing both the end of the world and the saving of it that he couldn’t help but kneel down and laugh with his brother. True to his name, this dumb dog really did feel like a miracle.

“Looks like Jack decided to leave us a little gift, huh?” Sam spoke into the silence.  
“More than just a little gift actually,” a voice said from below, prompting the brothers to whip their heads toward its source. “Sup, bitches?” Charlie greeted them with a Vulcan salute.

The boys ran down the stairs to bear-hug Charlie. It’d barely been a few weeks since Chuck had snapped her away, but it felt like a lifetime. 

“I know i’m not your Charlie-” she began before being interrupted by Dean. 

“You are. You’re just as much our family as the Charlie from this Earth was. We love you, kid.”

She said nothing, just smiled at the brothers and hugged them tighter. After a few moments, Charlie pulled away, saying, “You know, being snapped back into existence really works up a girl’s appetite, and I imagine you two are pretty starved too. How about you head into the kitchen and make us something? You might even find another surprise in there,” she suggested with a wink at Sam.

Sam eyed her suspiciously but complied, him and Dean walking toward the bunker’s kitchen. Charlie trailed behind, giving them space but leaving the two of them within view. Or three, rather.

Wringing her hands anxiously and staring intently at the ceiling was Eileen. 

“Eileen,” his voice cracked with emotion as he ran over and engulfed her in a hug. The speed of his movements caught her slightly off guard but she returned the gesture, both of them whispering words of having missed the other. Eileen pulled back, holding Sam’s face in her hands. She took in his appearance; his beautiful (albeit currently disheveled) hair, the scruff on his face, his sage green eyes. He’s here. He’s real, And so is she. They met in the middle with a kiss that said more than words could.

When she pulled away, Eileen walked over to Dean and hugged him too, pecking him on the cheek and smiling. “Thank you,” she spoke.

Dean broke the hug to look at her, his eyebrows raised. “For what?”

“Oh, I don’t know,” she spoke sarcastically, the motions of her hands carrying the same wit as the words they were signing. “Saving the world, defeating god, getting both of you back home safe.”

“Right, that,” Dean chuckled, nodding. 

“Charlie I can see you standing at the door, just come in already,” Eileen said, eyeing the entrance to the kitchen.

“What, did you think I would be able to resist watching the sappy meet up? You guys should know better than that,” she retorted, walking into the room. 

Dean stared at her moving hands for a moment. When she was done speaking, he piped up. “Since when do you sign?”

“Oh! I mean, I’m not totally fluent, but we all knew some of the basics back at the resistance on apocalypse world, and Eileen’s been helping me out some too.”

“Hm. Might have to join the club and start learning with you and Sam, if that’s okay with you guys,” Dean replied, flushing with embarrassment that he hadn’t made more of an effort before.

“More than okay,” Eileen exclaimed, playfully nudging him.

The group of them began making lunch- or was it dinner? None of them knew exactly what time it was, but they didn't seem to care either as they chatted and laughed and filled their stomachs and let themselves bask in the feeling of achievement. The feeling of we did it, and maybe we’ll have to do it again one day, but for now we can rest. For now, everything was okay. Sure, it was a bit worrying to them that a toddler now held the world in his hands, but they were alive, and the world was restored. Dean even let himself play around with the idea of sending in the construction job application. 

However, he didn’t get to experience this peace of mind for very long before once again being plagued by the feelings of guilt. Of utter defeat. Of heartbreak. You could’ve done more, the voice in his head kept repeating, you should’ve done more. You could’ve at least said something before that bastard swallowed him whole but you didn’t!

He expected at any moment to wake up, as if this was all just a dream and he and Sam were actually in a coma after being beaten to a pulp by Chuck. He expected at any moment for someone to stand up and scream in his face, blaming him for Cas’s death. What Dean Winchester did not expect, however, was whatever the Hell it was that happened next.

A gruff voice started speaking from another room, and everyone’s heads snapped in the direction of the sound, Sam signing to Eileen what was going on.

“Eileen? Charlie? Are you here? I’m sorry for being later than anticipated, there were… things to sort out.”

Dean’s mouth hung open in shock, eyes daring to become misty. It wasn’t him. It couldn’t be.

Charlie was the first to break the uncomfortable silence by clearing her throat. “We’re in here.” Her voice was so laced with anxiety that it sounded more like a squeak, but he was still able to turn the corner and find where the group was sitting.

Castiel’s eyes darted around the room, taking in what he had walked in on. Charlie and Eileen, nervously smiling; Sam, frozen with wide eyes staring at the angel before them; and Dean, sweet Dean, barely breathing, trying to muster up the ability to speak.

“Oh,” Castiel remarked, “it seems I am much later than I thought.”

Dean swallowed the lump that had formed in his throat. “Tell me this isn’t real. Someone tell me this isn’t real because there’s no way on Chuck’s green Earth that this is real and I swear to fuck I’m this close to stabbing myself with a steak knife just to see if I’m actually alive because all of this is batshit crazy enough already without Cas standing in front of me, so someone either pass me the knife or tell me this isn’t real.”

“Well, I could tell you this isn’t real, but I’m afraid I’d be lying,” Cas replied, “and I will do whatever I need to in order to convince you that this is real, but please do not stab yourself.”

Dean held a finger up to Castiel and whipped around to face the rest of his family. “Alright,” he stated with a pointed look at the two women, “if I’m interpreting the situation correctly, you two knew that Cas is alive and didn’t tell us?”

“To be fair, we thought he would be here on time, and before sending us back to Earth we spoke to Jack and he told us not to say anything to you, should Castiel be late. So when he was late, well…” she trailed off. 

“Okay, just, you three, go say hi, greet the guest and all while I take a second to process,” Dean gestured around the air, “all of this.”

“Yep, yep, got it,” Charlie muttered, everyone, save Dean, hastily sliding out of their chairs and walking over to Cas.

Dean’s head was spinning with so many thoughts that he didn’t even notice that everyone else had left the room, leaving only himself and Cas. His head was currently being supported by his hands and his eyes were closed in an attempt to have a single clear thought. No dice.

Castiel cautiously walked over and placed a hand on Dean’s shoulder, unsure if he was awake or asleep. He perked up a bit, sighing and turning toward Castiel with a soft smile. Standing from his chair, he threw his arms around Cas, who embraced Dean in return, each of them melting into the other’s arms. 

“Don’t ever do that again, you hear me? You scared the crap outta me, Cas,” Dean choked out through tears, not moving from their current position. 

“I won’t,” Castiel promised, squeezing him tighter, “I won’t.”


End file.
